<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Tight, Pull Me Closer by sparklesvt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564152">Hold Me Tight, Pull Me Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesvt/pseuds/sparklesvt'>sparklesvt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Poly Dorm, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, wonu is just a babie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesvt/pseuds/sparklesvt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu sat up straighter. He couldn't believe this was happening. Wonwoo was needily grinding against him on the couch. On the fucking couch where anyone could see him.</p><p>Oh. There was also the issue of Jeonghan sitting next to them. He sneaked a peek to his right but he seemed preoccupied. </p><p>Okay then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Tight, Pull Me Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow that's like the fifth thing I've written and it's complete filth. 0_0</p><p>Wonu is the cutest lil hooman ever and this is purely self-indulgent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwon Soonyoung was dead to Mingyu. He had made Mingyu practice for an extra two and a half hours just for the sake of revenge. </p><p> </p><p>The previous day, Mingyu, Jihoon and Jeonghan had played a prank on him but the bastards, Jihoon and Jeonghan, escaped.</p><p> </p><p>After hours of toiling, Kwon Soonyoung behind his back for every little move, fussing over a quarter of a degree difference, he thought he would finally be free to go to the dorms and just <em>rest.</em></p><p> </p><p>But then, fucking Jihoon came over to give him some papers to check and write more lyrics for. He was fucking furious because he was sure he saw Soonyoung and Jihoon snickering as he walked out. He was going to <em>kill</em> them.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, packed his bag and heaved it over his shoulders, dragging his heavy feet quickly. He wanted to go back to the dorm, finish the work and go to sleep. And he was <em>oh so excited</em> to sleep with Wonwoo.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course he loved all his boyfriends equally, but Wonwoo held a special place in his heart. Despite being older and putting up a cold front, he was one of the most babied members among them. Wonwoo tried so hard to be independent but ended up needing help for the smallest things. </p><p> </p><p>Moreover, Wonwoo was his closest best friend. Even though all the members knew each other well, Wonwoo and he had gotten close from day one. Over the years, they had created an unbreakable bond and many precious memories.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they all had sex with each other and openly showed affection, but it was a given that Wonwoo would almost always come to Mingyu for comfort and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>They were each other's person. Soulmates, if you'd like. Always looking out for the other, encouraging and keeping each other in check. </p><p> </p><p>When one pulled, the other pushed. Wonwoo had his back - as he did Wonwoo's. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling to himself, Mingyu walked quicker, eager to meet and hug his boyfriend. His legs almost gave out as he walked up the countless (fifteen) stairs. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open it. He heard some shuffling behind the door and it was thrown open.</p><p> </p><p>The second it was opened, Mingyu was attacked with arms around his middle and soft, silky, strawberry smelling hair tickling under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu blinked once, twice as he processed what just happened. He heard Wonwoo's shy little hello muffled on the collar of his shirt and chuckled. He was <em>so </em>cute.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping one arm around him, Mingyu stroked his fluffy hair. It was a little wet at the edges so he figured Wonwoo just took his shower. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing an oversized, yellow sweater, almost reaching mid-thigh, paired with the shortest pair of shorts. He could feel a cold pair of metal glasses pressing against his skin. Gently lifting Wonwoo's head tucked under his chin, he caressed his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh. </em>Wonwoo's bangs were brushed to the side of his forehead with a cute little clip. His fox-like eyes were glinting behind his round glasses and his lips were formed into a tiny pout. His round cheeks were highlighted in the soft light coming from inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonu hyung, hello!" Mingyu squealed while suddenly pinching and squishing his cheeks under his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looked heartbreakingly beautiful. He tried to squirm out of Mingyu's grasp, complaining and grumbling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oof- Let go, Gyu, p'ease," his words muffled because of squished cheeks, "I jus' came t' hug you an' y'are attackin' me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, baby, sorry. Did you miss me? Couldn't wait for me to get inside?," Mingyu teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Though he did try to call Wonwoo with honorifics, they were close enough to ignore such formalities. Moreover, Wonwoo loved being babied and Mingyu was more than willing to do so.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, as if, I was just tired," Wonwoo huffed but the way the tip of his ears got red and his cheeks got adorned with a pretty pink told Mingyu otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing loudly, Mingyu let go, pressing his lips against Wonwoo's. He melted in Mingyu's hold, tiptoe-ing a little so he could kiss him harder. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Mingyu complained of pain because of standing, hugged his waist and he pulled him to the couch. He would have loved to take Wonwoo to the bedroom and cuddle him to sleep but the bag on his shoulders reminded him he had work to do.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed he <em>could</em> just escape Jihoon using his puppy eyes the next day but that would only mean that he would have more work to do over the weekend. Sighing, he settled down on the sofa, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad there was no one in the living room. He could work in peace and hug Wonwoo at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, Wonwoo had climbed onto his lap, arms around his neck and head in the crook of Mingyu's neck. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hiked him up higher, caressing and patting his smooth thighs. They were thin but cute, nonetheless. Mingyu loved to hug and sleep on those soft thighs which made the best pillow. It was even better to kiss and tickle him there.</p><p> </p><p>With a loose arm around Wonwoo's waist, he turned his head and opened his bag, peering in at the contents. There were five papers inside waiting for review. He closed his eyes. He figured it would take, at the least, an hour and a half that night. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a pen and the sheets, placing them on the table in front of him. Carefully, so as to not disturb the tired, sleepy baby in his lap, he leaned forward and started his work.</p><p> </p><p>He figured it must have been around twenty minutes in, when Wonwoo started to fidget in his lap. He ignored it, assuming that he was just trying to find a comfortable place in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>He continued moving for some more time and Mingyu started getting annoyed. He held on tightly to his waist, trying to stop Wonwoo from moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what happened? Don't move around so much, please, Won. If you're feeling uncomfortable, go to bed. I'll join you in about half an hour, baby," Mingyu told him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo whined but muttered a <em>sorry</em> and stilled. Next thing Mingyu knew, he was getting attacked by kisses. Oh. Okay. He indulged Wonwoo by cupping his face and kissing him back. When they pull away, his lips are cute and plumped, staring into Mingyu's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened then and a very tired looking Jeonghan walked in. It took him a while to notice the two on the sofa but when he did, he shuffled over and plopped down. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi guys, what're you doing?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello hyung. Jihoon hyung gave me extra work to do and I already had extra practice with Soonyoung hyung today!" Mingyu whined, still grumpy about the whole ordeal. Jeonghan chuckled and patted his head which Mingyu batted away with a whiny groan.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Wonwoo's soft giggle against his collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonuuuu~  Not you too! I've had so much work today, it's not funny!" Mingyu wailed. He couldn't believe they were making fun of him!</p><p> </p><p>The clock ticked and Mingyu got back to work and Jeonghan idly scrolled through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>                                              ***</p><p> </p><p>There it was again - Wonwoo squirming around in his lap. It was ten already and Wonwoo's continuous movement was getting in his way of work. He wanted to finish it fast and go to bed!</p><p> </p><p>Sternly now, Mingyu held his waist with both hands and pushed Wonwoo a bit away to look him in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Won, please. Don't keep moving. I'm not able to work. I know it's uncomfortable here, I wanna cuddle you too, but I have to finish this. You go ahead to bed, I'll follow you in just a little while, baby," Mingyu said. He felt bad for scolding Wonwoo, who was just trying to sleep but <em>really.</em></p><p> </p><p>But when he carefully observed Wonwoo's face, it confused him. There was a rose pink tinting the apple of his cheeks, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His eyes were dazed and half closed. And when he got scolded, he whined and leaned forward, arms coming around a confused Mingyu's neck.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Mingyu realized what was happening. Wonwoo was hard against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It struck him why Wonwoo was squirming - it wasn't because he was uncomfortable but because he was trying to get friction against Mingyu. He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonu~  You told me you didn't miss me but now you're doing this. Is my baby needy?" he teasingly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Wonwoo's usual reaction would be getting up quickly, hiding his erection and running to the bathroom or bedroom. This usually didn't happen but when it did, Wonwoo would be patient enough to wait for Mingyu or any of his other boyfriends to come and help him.</p><p> </p><p>But what happened now took Mingyu by shock. The normally flustered Wonwoo hugged him tighter and rubbed his cock against his stomach, slumping his shoulders in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sat up straighter. He couldn't believe this was happening. Wonwoo was needily grinding against him on the couch. On the fucking couch where anyone could see him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh.</em> There was also the issue of Jeonghan sitting next to them. He sneaked a peek to his right but he seemed preoccupied. </p><p> </p><p>Okay then.</p><p> </p><p>Holding onto Wonwoo's hip, he pulled his face to kiss him. Soft petal lips touched his and Wonwoo gasped against his mouth. Mingyu swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission. Wonwoo, who generally fought back for dominance, easily opened his mouth. Mingyu could taste the sweetness of Wonwoo's heavenly mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pulled at the hair at the base of Mingyu's neck and eagerly smushed his lips harder against his mouth. Mingyu squeezed his waist one last time before trailing his hands down. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had barely brushed the tip of his cock through his shorts when Wonwoo arched his back, a small moan escaping his mouth, hands coming to clutch the front of Mingyu's shirt tightly. Mingyu nibbled harder at his lips and let go.</p><p> </p><p>The sight in front of him was <em>hot.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's lips were cherry red in the cutest way possible with his sweater-pawed hand coming up to wipe it clean of saliva. His eyes were dazed and a red flushed all the way down till his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, I really have work to do. Can we please continue in just 30 minutes? Plea-," Mingyu started when he got interrupted by the cutest plead.</p><p> </p><p>"No no no no, now, please. I've waited so long, Gyu. Please, need you now. Can't wait 'nymore. I'll be good, please." Wonwoo begged in his highest, breathiest voice.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped. With Wonwoo begging like that, Mingyu could hardly resist. Wonwoo acting like that was fucking hot but on the other hand, he also had a fuck load of work he couldn't just neglect. </p><p> </p><p>There was also the problem of Jeonghan now looking at Wonwoo with lust-filled eyes by what Mingyu could observe from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu could just hand him over to Jeonghan to be taken care of. But in spite of all the work, he really wanted to fuck Wonwoo when he was like this. Call him selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Also, he didn't think Wonwoo had ever been fucked by Jeonghan. Though they all loved each other and hooked up occasionally, Wonwoo had always been closed off in sexual matters. He only ever asked Mingyu, Junhui, Soonyoung and Jihoon for sex. And maybe Seungcheol and Minghao, once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's mind whirled. An idea struck him. Smirking, he cupped Wonwoo's cheeks and spoke, "Yeah? You want me now?" Wonwoo nodded shyly, "But I have work, baby. What about we do this - I'll fuck you with my fingers and then you can cock warm me till I'm done, like a good boy. Can you do that for me?" he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>He was careful when posing the question. When Wonwoo got in a headspace like this, he was extremely sensitive. While he sometimes did ask them to rough with him, he generally preferred something vanilla.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the idea, Wonwoo whined, wanting more than anything else, to be full. He nodded his head vigorously, eager to please. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm okay, anything, please. I'm so hard," he mumbled and hid his face, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was so damn endearing. Mingyu wanted to flip him over so bad and fuck him but the damn papers were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He petted his hair, "Can you get on your elbows and knees over my lap?" Mingyu asked.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, he was half hard. And he was almost certain Jeonghan was watching them. It was hot, he had to admit. Jeonghan was one of the most dominant members. </p><p> </p><p>The icing on top of the cake was that he knew Wonwoo had a voyeurism kink. He decided that it would be a great opportunity to indulge Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of his reverie when Wonwoo pulled his shorts down the curve of his butt and lay on his lap. Mingyu smoothed his palm over his ass and pushed his sweater further up his back, stroking the soft skin. He saw Wonwoo shivering under his touch, holding his pillow tighter. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly pressed his finger on Wonwoo's hole and watched as he gasped. Mingyu softly petted over it, massaging his ass. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that he didn't have any lube. He could ask Wonwoo to suck his fingers and wet it (and, wow, that would sure be hot)but he didn't want to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, can you please move so I can go and get lube? Just a few seconds," he said, half frustrated at himself for not having it at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo scrambled but made no effort to get up. He put his hand between his thighs, where his shorts had been pushed down. He patted around where the pocket would be and pulled something out.</p><p> </p><p>It was lube. Oh, so Wonwoo was already planning on fucking before Mingyu even came home. The usually collected Wonwoo being needy was the hottest thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Wonwoo looking up to be praised with expecting kitten eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But Mingyu did not. Instead, he lifted his hand, slightly smacking his butt, making Wonwoo lose his grip and drop the tube, hands shooting forward to claw the pillow in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, did my baby expect to be praised? You've been bad, Won. You were just desperate for someone to fuck you, weren't you? Walking around with lube in your pocket, looking so gorgeous. You would have let anybody fuck you before I came home yet you acted like you wanted just me. You deserved to be punished, sweetheart," Mingyu drawled.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Jeonghan's eyes bore holes on them but decided to ignore him. Jeonghan would have his fun in some time. Smacking the cute butt one more time, he grabbed the tube and poured some on Wonwoo's crack.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gasped. The cold of the lube was too much against his heated skin. The grasp on the cushion tightened and he pressed his thighs together.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu poured some on his fingers and trailed his other hand up and down the pale, pretty thighs, waiting for it to warm up. He could feel Wonwoo twitching against his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Snickering softly, he said, "I'm going to put my finger in, okay?" and pushed in his middle finger into the tight heat when Wonwoo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt Wonwoo clenching around his finger, he realized that Wonwoo was probably this horny because he had not been fucked in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Comeback season was hectic and they did not have time to relieve themselves often. This was truer in the case of Wonwoo who stayed up and worked more than required, making sure every one of his moves and lines were perfect. </p><p> </p><p>He often slept at 2 in the morning, always willing to help the members even if he was sleepy. He had seen Wonwoo sneaking into bed after staying up with Seungkwan who had not followed some steps. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was suddenly filled with so much admiration and love for his sweet boyfriend and almost teared up, wanting to praise and shower him with love.</p><p> </p><p>Only when Wonwoo clenched tighter and rocked against his fingers with a soft moan calling out his name, he got back to the job at hand. He pulled out his finger slowly and circled it around the pink, fluttering hole and pushed it back in quickly. Wonwoo whined softly.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he pushed in his second finger, scissoring him quicker. It was when he crooked his fingers and brushed Wonwoo's prostate that he felt Wonwoo grinding down on his thighs. After hitting the spot for a little longer, he decided to put his plan to work.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his fingers, wiped them against Wonwoo's shorts and pulled him up by his arms. Despite being fucked by only a few fingers, Wonwoo looked absolutely fucked out in a matter of ten minutes. His hair was completely mussed and Mingyu could see tears on the verge of spilling. The head of his cock was peeking out the hem of his shorts, pink and flushed. He was struggling to stay on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so fucking hot, Mingyu could barely hold back. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and watched as Wonwoo leaked more precum down his cock. A particularly loud moan got out and he immediately put a sweater-pawed hand to his mouth, to muffle the sound. So cute.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Mingyu was sure Jeonghan was looking at the wrecked Wonwoo moaning on an aroused Mingyu's lap.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking slightly, he squeezed Wonwoo's tip and slipped in both the fingers at the same time. Wonwoo's hand just couldn't cover up the moans.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, get your hand off your mouth. It's not helping. You're still loud as ever," he slyly said.</p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo blushed harder and wildly shook his head, Mingyu crooked his fingers again. Wonwoo jolted and whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Wonnie, are you embarrassed? Don't worry, baby, you sound adorable. And look, I'm sure Jeonghan hyung agrees too," Mingyu paused, waiting for Jeonghan to realize what he was doing, "Ohh I get it - are you shy because Jeonghan hyung can hear your sounds?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to see Jeonghan looking at Mingyu with his mouth open, eyes wide. Mingyu smiled, encouraging him. With a visible gulp, Jeonghan hummed in affirmation, voice trailing off at the end and getting stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, baby, you sound so pretty. Look so pretty." Jeonghan said, shoulders and body stiff next to Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo moaned, loving the praise and hid his face in embarrassment. Mingyu internally jumped in joy. Wonwoo was going to love it. When Mingyu slipped his hand up his soft, warm sweater and rolled his nipple between his fingers and crooked his fingers at the same time, Wonwoo let out the hottest sob. Mingyu was so fucking hard.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to carry out the next part of the plan. He made Wonwoo look at him and said, "Baby, you've to cock warm me now, I still have work to do. But do this for me, yeah? Don't come till I tell you. I know you're sensitive but hold back for me, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo was in his headspace, he needed at most attention and care. While he would be willing to try everything as long as he was pleased, he also would not be in the right mind to say 'no'. </p><p> </p><p>To ensure they do not accidentally push boundaries and force him, they made sure to continuously ask him if he was alright during scenes.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that he was not allowed to cum, Wonwoo wailed a little louder in protest. But wanting to be good, he reluctantly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Happy that his plan was working, Mingyu took out his fingers and turned Wonwoo around on his lap so his back was pressed close to Mingyu's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking his cold hand up his shirt, Mingyu slightly rubbed and pulled his hardened nipples, smiling at the cute noise he let out. He could see the boy's cock getting wet and Wonwoo trying to cover it up shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pulled his hand away. "That's my good boy. Now get up, I need to get something," he said, knowing what would happen next. As expected, Wonwoo whined, half turned, and pulled his shirt, unhappy that Mingyu was going to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turned to directly look Jeonghan in the eyes and said the most incredulous thing to Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't whine. Here, let's do this. I'll go get something and in the meantime, Jeonghan hyung will fuck you, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He quickly lifted Wonwoo up from his lap and moved him to Jeonghan's lap. Jeonghan looked stunned. Mingyu was seriously having fun. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Jeonghan moved his hand to Wonwoo's hip, pulling him properly on his lap, taking pleasure in Wonwoo's tiny squeak.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was elated when Wonwoo moaned. In spite of being in an open relationship, Mingyu was oddly possessive. He always locked the door when they fucked, swallowed his moans so no one would hear. If he saw Wonwoo cuddling someone for warmth, he used to immediately get a thick jacket for him and wrap him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>So <em>Mingyu</em>, willing handing him over for someone else to fuck when he was around, was so surprising.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw Jeonghan looking a bit helpless, Mingyu took the lube and pulled Jeonghan's hand to pour some on his fingers and warmed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, can you please keep him full while I get something? I've fucked him with two fingers already so please put the third one in. I'll be back in a few minutes. Thank you, hyung," Mingyu told him quickly and then escaped the couch to go to his room. </p><p> </p><p>He walked in, shut the door and rubbed his hand on his face. He couldn't get Wonwoo's flushed cheeks and pretty body out of his mind. Slowly dragging his hand down, he walked to the drawer and dug. </p><p> </p><p>Hidden in the back were the toys. Wonwoo didn't use them often and was extremely embarrassed about them but had bought them a few years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu didn't even get why he was so shy when they all knew the story about Soonyoung squirming at the dinner table (disgusting) with a vibrator shoved up his ass as a punishment from Jihoon. That was Jihoon's kink and Soonyoung was more than willing to indulge.</p><p> </p><p>Heck, Wonwoo himself had seen Hansol get in the bath with visible hand marks on his ass. Mingyu was sure Wonwoo's toys were child's play next to the stuff that the others had.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he picked up just the cock ring and deemed it enough. After all, he was sure that by the end of the night, Wonwoo would have two cocks in him. Internally groaning at the thought, Mingyu shuffles back to the couch, painfully hard between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was sitting, legs spread, with a whiny Wonwoo on his lap. Three fingers went in and out of his spread hole and he was basically bouncing on his lap while clutching Jeonghan's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>When he got closer, Mingyu saw two of Jeonghan's fingers in Wonwoo's mouth with Wonwoo gagging on them. He wanted to throw away the papers and just fuck him right then.</p><p> </p><p>When he stood behind Wonwoo, he realized Wonwoo didn't know he was back yet. Bouncing continuously on the fingers inside, he mewled out, "H-hyung, please, one more. Wan' cum. Gyu's not gonna let me cum, please," words hardly coherent because of the fingers stuffed in his mouth. As much as Mingyu was jealous, that was fucking hot. He palmed the bulge in his pants and bit back a moan.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked up at Mingyu boldly and slipped in another finger while telling Wonwoo, "Anything for you, baby. But do you know Gyu is standing behind you?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's reaction was priceless. He stilled in Jeonghan's lap and turned around with a whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Mingyu, his eyes went wide. With the fingers still in his pretty mouth, he whimpered, "Oh I'm sorry, Gyu. Please, I won't come. Sorry, daddy. I won't do it again."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo begging almost certainly meant only one thing. He wanted to be degraded and embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's breath hitched. Wonwoo was so damn sexy. How dare he pull this stunt on him. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and roughly tugged at Wonwoo's hair, drowning in his heavenly moans.</p><p> </p><p>"Brat, I told you I'll help. Yet you are sucking up to Jeonghan hyung the second I get out of the room," a hand crept up the front to fondle his nipple, both of them savouring Wonwoo's strangled noise, "I'm not letting you cum till you make both of us cum. Did you understand?" he rasped in Wonwoo's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Mingyu, Wonwoo cried out with Jeonghan's fingers fucking his mouth. He nodded with a displeased mewl. He knew he had behaved badly but he was so desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu let go with a last pull to his hair and settled back on the couch. He held Wonwoo's arm and turned him around in Jeonghan's lap so he was sitting sideways. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's shorts were pulled out of the way and thrown somewhere behind the sofa. His cock was fully wet, beads of precum leaking out of the tip. His tip was continuously rubbing against the soft fabric of his sweater, making it wet.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu reached out and tugged on the length. When his hand made contact, Wonwoo pressed his legs together, trapping the hand between his thighs, and bit the fingers and moaned. Hot.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu took out the cock ring out of his pocket and slipped it on swiftly. Wonwoo only realized when the cold of the metal band wrapped around the base. He gasped in shock, hand immediately shooting forward to pull Mingyu's hand and the cock ring off.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Daddy, please! Noo I'll be a good boy! Won' come, please don' put it on, please," he babbled around the fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu felt a second of pity before deciding it was for the best. He swirled his thumb around the slit, making Wonwoo buck up into his hand for friction.</p><p> </p><p>"No baby, listen to me. This is your punishment. Stay still."</p><p> </p><p>When he felt Wonwoo had calmed down enough, he removed his belt and pulled down his own boxers. He was so hard it hurt. He took some lube, warmed it and rubbed it up and down his dick.</p><p> </p><p>He took Wonwoo from Jeonghan, gripping the whining boy's waist. The fingers sipped out, leaving him empty.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at your pretty hole, Wonnie, clenching on nothing. Baby's so desperate, isn't he? Are you ready, darling? Can you sit on my cock till I finish like a good boy?" Mingyu asked while scratching under his chin. Wonwoo loved being stroked and petted. He really was like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo clenched tighter hearing that. He was ready, had always been ready for Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand on Mingyu's shoulder and rubbed his fluttering hole on the tip of the cock, sighing at the feeling of precum spreading on his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu groaned at that. </p><p> </p><p>"Desperate little slut. Always ready for cock, aren't you? Let's see how you hold back for an hour," he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Holding his hips, he pushed Wonwoo down who shook from feeling like he was being split in two. It burnt but he felt so good and so full.</p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo finally sat fully on his cock, he pulled him up and fucked into him a few times and then decided it was enough. Wonwoo was sensitive enough.</p><p> </p><p>He held his waist to stop him from moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Won, stay still, okay? I'll fuck you good once I finish work. Will you be a good boy and cock warm me? No moving till I let you," Mingyu said and grasped at his restricted cock.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo whined louder but looped his arms around Mingyu's neck and stilled, earning a few more praises and pats. Mingyu covered his butt by pulling down his sweater - knowing how easily Wonwoo got cold.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu moaned at Wonwoo's tightness. He was wet and hot inside and he could feel remnants of lube sliding on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>When he held on to his hips and pushed him halfway down, he felt Wonwoo trembling in his arms and getting tighter.</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Wonwoo and turned his head to bite and lick his earlobe. He whispered endless praises into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu then turned to Jeonghan, a prominent bulge in his pants and palms rubbing it. He made eye contact for a few seconds and nodded. That was permission for him to use Wonwoo too.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled back in gratitude, eyes raving over Wonwoo's body and features.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks around twenty five minutes had passed when he felt some movement.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had mostly been good. Except a couple of handful times when he tried to move or bounce, he had not tried to fuck himself. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, the tease, had rubbed his cock and pinched his nipples to test him occasionally. </p><p> </p><p>Every time Wonwoo moved, he gave the excuse that he had been trying to find a comfortable position but shut up when Mingyu slapped his ass when he misbehaved. Mingyu felt so <em>so</em> proud of his baby.</p><p> </p><p>Said movement was Jeonghan. His cock was out and he got up on his knees on the sofa. He walked closer to Mingyu and Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>When he got close enough, after another look of confirmation from Mingyu, he turned Wonwoo's head to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looked up in mild confusion, cheeks still squished against Mingyu's shoulder. A small pout decorated his lips as he was trying so hard to be good and not come. His cheeks were heated and his hair was sticking to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan cooed at the beautiful sight and kissed him on his forehead. When Jeonghan called out to him, Wonwoo hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, are you feeling okay? Just some more time, then you can come," he said softly and all Wonwoo could do was shiver and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonnie, can I fuck your mouth, please? You looked so pretty drooling on my fingers. Wanna fuck your face and come in your mouth. Is that okay, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gasped and Mingyu choked on air. The image in his mind was <em>sinful.</em> Wonwoo choking on a cock while trying to sit still on his dick, all while crying and wearing a cock ring.</p><p> </p><p>His dick twitched at the thought and he was certain he didn't imagine the fluttering tightness around him. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo immediately twitched against his stomach, nails scratching down Mingyu's back as he vigorously nodded, so eager to be fucked anywhere. He was getting tired of sitting down obediently and still.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu figured he could afford to be distracted for a few minutes. He pulled Wonwoo up straight and pinched his nipple over his sweater, smiling when he moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grasped himself at the sinful sounds Wonwoo let out and crawled forward on his knees. He placed a kiss on his before he put the head of his cock on Wonwoo's lips, slick with saliva and moaned as he swallowed the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan then pulled out his cock just out of reach, resting it on his plush lips. He dragged the tip across, wetting it with slick precome. He watched as Wonwoo poked out his tongue, trying to lick and suck his dick like a kitten.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pulled up the sweater till his chin and caressed his nipples, rubbing faster. He held his waist so he would not move. When Mingyu brought his hand to the pretty little cock, Wonwoo moaned and Jeonghan took the opportunity to slide down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo choked and moaned around the cock, pleasure unbearable. Mingyu saw some drool dripping down his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Jeonghan started thrusting in and out, closing his eyes, endless praises slipping out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu let down the sweater, watching it fall and cover the flushed dick. With great difficulty, he got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Paying attention to some papers when there was a pretty boy sitting on your dick and choking on another was very hard, he realized.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Wonwoo was thoroughly being fucked, tears spilling out the corner of his eyes but still eager for more. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was hardly doing work anymore as the sounds resonated inside the room. He was desperately trying to keep up the act for Wonwoo's sake.</p><p> </p><p>There was a click from the door and it swung open. Standing at the door was a very tired looking Jihoon, eyes wide at what he was witnessing.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound, Wonwoo tried to release the cock in his mouth so he could look but Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and held him in place.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was sure he was, by now, hyper aware of the person standing at the entrance and looking intently at him. He assumed Jihoon, too, was surprised someone other than Wonwoo's usual doms fucking him. He stalked over.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Mingyu," Jihoon growled, "I'm so tired and here you are, fucking him where everyone can see. Now I'm turned on. This is all your fucking fault." Mingyu winced.</p><p> </p><p>"And didn't I give you some work," he squinted suspiciously and when he saw the papers scattered on the table, he screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK IT'S ON THE TABLE I swear to fucking God if you mess them up, I'll chop off your dick. Oh my God."</p><p> </p><p>But on hearing Wonwoo whimpering, he turned his head to him immediately and his expression softened.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Wonnie, not you. Mingyu is a piece of shit. Why don't you come here? I'll fuck you. And in the meantime, Mingyu there can finish his fucking work and move the papers out of the way," he glared daggers at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>"But hyung, he came to me first, I wanna fuck him," Mingyu whined with a pout. This was not fair. Jihoon couldn't just come and take Wonwoo away from him!</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon massaged his forehead. By now, Wonwoo was openly crying around Jeonghan's dick, easily deepthroating him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you immature baby. Jeonghan and I will fuck him till we come 'cause I'm fucking tired and can't stay around. You can fuck him later," he said, ignoring Mingyu's grumbles. "Now, Wonu, come here. We'll take care of you, darling." </p><p> </p><p>At that, Wonwoo moved his head off Jeonghan's dick with a dirty squelching sound and looked up at Mingyu with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, can I please go to Hoonie? I won't come, I'll be good. Please, daddy," he begged, voice gravelly.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu didn't mind. Jihoon would definitely take care of Wonwoo and he <em>could</em> try to finish work(he doubted he would be able to concentrate but whatever)and take over after they came.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, he nodded and Wonwoo kissed his lips hard before muttering a soft <em>thank you</em>. Mingyu groaned as he left Wonwoo's tight hole, already missing the heat.</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed, Wonwoo sat back down, panting and trying to catch his breath before getting up on shaky knees to walk to Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon walked up to him and pressed himself to Wonwoo's back, clothed erection nudging his spent hole. He grasped Wonwoo's waist and pulled both of them on their knees.</p><p> </p><p>He beckoned Jeonghan over when Wonwoo got down on his elbows, mouth open and panting. Jeonghan came and immediately pushed into Wonwoo's mouth with no warning and at the same time, Jihoon pushed in. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo thrashed at the stimulation. His cock twitched and leaked onto the floor, despite the cock ring. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were merciless. Jihoon pulled out till only the head was inside and slammed back in, right against his prostate. Wonwoo swore he could feel it poking at his stomach every few thrusts. Every time Jihoon pulled out, Jeonghan pushed his length in deep and gave him no option but to take it.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan hyung, he's so good, isn't he?," the grip on his hips tightened, "He's always a good boy, taking whatever we give him. Always tight, always pretty. He loves being used like a toy," Jihoon said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo loved the praise. He mewled around the cock, trying to take it deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked wild. Wonwoo never came to him before, going to his preferred doms. He did not have a problem, he knew his dongsaeng trusted him. </p><p> </p><p>But only while he fucked his mouth, he realized how much he was missing out on. While he knew from Mingyu and Jihoon, especially, about how good he was, Jeonghan never had the thought to fuck Wonwoo who looked too innocent and pure most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>With tears running down the corner of his eyes, he never imagined Wonwoo would be so shamelessly loud and whiny in bed. He was so obedient and so perfect. </p><p> </p><p>He moaned, fucking into the soft, wet confines of his mouth. He could feel Wonwoo swallowing around the tip. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so good, baby. So perfect for us. You will take our come, right?" he said as he tucks a loose strand behind his year while still thrusting. The clip held up the other part.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo gagged but still tried to nod, putting up his best behaviour. He looked up to see Mingyu sitting on the sofa, hand between his legs, touching himself. The papers sat neglected on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Sudden thrusts against his prostate made him scream, eyes going glazed and throat constricting at the constant pressure.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't come, Won. Mingyu will help you there soon," Jihoon whispered against his ear and then trailed kisses down his arching back. He went back to holding his tiny waist and pulled a nipple between his fingers, smirking when he felt Wonwoo tightening. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly pulled the boy's mouth off Jeonghan and made him stand up on his knees in front of him. He wiped his face clean of his tears. Jihoon stood behind and held his waist to stop his hips which were still moving, trying to take pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww poor baby, look at his cock. So red and pretty, trying so hard to hold back," Jihoon mocked and smirked when he saw the black metal at the base of his cock, "Oh and you're wearing a cock ring too."</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his thumb right under the head and rubbed it softly, holding Wonwoo as he trembled at the touch. His hand trailed down to his thighs and he pulled them apart, everything on display. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was bright red. His hands scrambled down to grab the hem of the sweater, desperately trying to cover up and retain what was left of his modesty. Jeonghan laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, we have already seen everything. What are you trying to cover up now?" Jeonghan said and gently pulled his hand off, "Hold up the sweater for me," he said and pushed up Wonwoo's sweater to his chin, cold hands brushing the hard buds. Wonwoo gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bent down and started licking his sensitive nipples. Mingyu saw Wonwoo's eyes rolling back at the pleasure of Jeonghan tugging it between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu knew how much he loved it when someone played with his nipples. Wonwoo looked absolutely wonderful when he fell apart with nipple clamps attached to his chest. They got so pink and cute.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled away and ran his thumbs on Wonwoo's lips before asking him to suck on them. Once they were nice and wet, Jeonghan removed his fingers to rub the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at him whimpering. So cute, isn't he?" Jeonghan said and saw Wonwoo trying to squish his thighs together, embarrassed, "I bet if we remove the ring, he'll come untouched. He's already leaking despite the ring."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo lurched when Jeonghan squeezed the head between his thumb and index. He hung his head in shame, crying out when he felt Jeonghan pressing his slit.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed and turned to Mingyu. "Hey Gyu, watch him as he takes us both in."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu stiffened. Jeonghan had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. He knew he wasn't the type to be gentle when he topped the needy bottoms. So when Jeonghan had been silent, he was suspicious but didn't mention it.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that he had been holding back only because Mingyu was being gentle. The second Jihoon took control, Jeonghan's wild side came through.</p><p> </p><p>Mercilessly, they continuously slammed into him and Wonwoo whimpered and choked, every time they reached too deep. Mingyu was enraptured.</p><p> </p><p>His pretty cock was leaking steadily despite the cock ring, bobbing against his tummy. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonnie, you look beautiful. You must be so full, right? I can see both hyungs' cocks bulging in your throat and stomach. And look at your little cock, twitching just from them fucking you."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's hand twitched and he hesitantly moved it to his dick, hoping no one would notice the action. It was to no avail. Jihoon tightly held his hands and twisted them around his back, restraining him. Wonwoo whimpered around Jeonghan's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"And his mouth is even sexier. He's drooling all over my cock. And his mouth," Jeonghan reached down and ran his thumb across his plush lips, swollen with abuse, "it's so soft. Feels like petals wrapping around me." Jeonghan pulled Wonwoo off his length just to stare at the flustered, gone boy.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate, Wonwoo leaned forward and licked it from base to tip, making eye contact and looking like a kitten, now red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeonghan pulled farther away from his parted lips, he hung out his tongue and whined, "Hyungie, please, want your cock. Please fuck my mouth. Wanna taste hyungie's come," Wonwoo's voice broke pathetically.</p><p> </p><p>He was now straight up sobbing, cheeks red and wet, eyes puffed up but still wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was so pitiful Jeonghan took mercy and moved back, close enough for Wonwoo to lick to his satisfaction and taste his precome while getting wrecked from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's moans got louder, merging with Jihoon's and Jeonghan's groans. Mingyu could hear Wonwoo's whines getting higher, an evidence of his orgasm getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled his hair and pushed him further down.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, I'm close. Can I come in your mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>He visibly shivered and pulled off his cock to say <em>yes please hyung, come in my mouth </em>and started to suck with renewed enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon's hands fondled his pert nipples, he clenched wetly. With no warning, Jihoon moaned loudly and came, releasing everything inside the tight ass, palming his reddened butt.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo mewled and cried openly, feeling the thick liquid coat his walls, wanting to come so bad. Jihoon continued to lazily thrust in, riding out his orgasm, dirty, squelching sounds bouncing off the walls of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon watched as Jeonghan came in Wonwoo's mouth with his baby trying to swallow everything, wanting to taste and swallow every drop.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo moaned as a little come escaped his lips and he tried to move his tongue to swipe across his lip but realized there was a dick still thrusting inside. Feeling the come dripping down his chin, he whined in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off the cock with one last suck to the head and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Grasping Jeonghan in his other hand, he started licking him clean, relishing the taste of the come in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon swore. He looked so pretty with his mouth wrapped around the cock, so desperate despite having been filled by two people.</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly, he squirted some more into Wonwoo's ass. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo mewled at the come <em>still</em> filling him. He was so hard. He wanted to come really bad but the fucking cock ring was denying him of sweet pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>He parted his come covered lips to say, "Daddy, I've been good. Please let me come, please, please," he whined, looking at Mingyu with a pout. He put on his cutest face and voice, hoping Mingyu (and the others)would give in.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Mingyu was a weak man. In spite of trying different things and having had sex many times, this was the first time he had edged Wonwoo for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was usually a pillow princess, eager to please and be pleased. Pitying him, he called out, "Yes baby, you've been so good. Give hyungies their kisses and come here, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nodded and with a shaky breath, hugged Jeonghan and gave him a wet, shy kiss on both his cheeks and then his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hugged him back and placed pecks all over his face, praising him, before getting up. He walked to the couch and told Mingyu he was heading to bed as he was tired.</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, he just wanted to let them to themselves. Though this was the first time he fucked Wonwoo, he knew by word of mouth that Wonwoo needed to be taken care of after intense sex.</p><p> </p><p>And since it was his first time, he wasn't sure of Wonwoo's likes and dislikes so he decided to leave him with a dom he was already comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded with a <em>thanks</em> and Jeonghan left.</p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo finally calmed down a little with Jihoon's arm wrapped around his waist, Jihoon planned to leave. Stroking his messy and sweaty hair, he pulled out his cock out of the sensitive hole.</p><p> </p><p>"You were so good, bub. My best boy. Stand up now, I'll help you," he pampered Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being slow, Wonwoo keened at the movement.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, come on. I'll help you to Gyu. He'll take you there," he said in the gentlest possible tone, hoping Wonwoo would listen.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped out almost completely when Wonwoo whined at the come slipping out of his ass. He had felt so good, full with Jihoon's cock and come but as he pulled out, he felt it escaping from inside him.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched tight, hoping to keep it inside but the baby gape in his ass didn't close completely. Jihoon realised what he was trying to do and pulled out completely only to plunge his fingers back to plug in the come. Satisfied, Wonwoo moaned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? You like that, Won? Do you like keeping my come inside you, clenching your pretty hole like a slut?" he asked quietly laughing at the way Wonwoo gasped and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly helped Wonwoo get on his feet and walk to the couch. Wonwoo blushed as he felt warm come dripping down his thighs despite the fingers.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the couch, Jihoon gently pushed him onto Mingyu's lap. Mingyu sighed as Wonwoo immediately sat on his dick, not happy at the come slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>And, good heavens, his insides were <em>so</em> wet, coated with Jihoon's come which was being kept warm inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened them, Wonwoo was getting kissed by Jihoon who kept praising him and consoling him that he would get his turn to come.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll take care of our baby, right Gyu? Make him come once you come, okay? He's been so good until now," he said while playing with his nipples and then turned to Wonwoo, "You'll get your reward in a while, sweetheart. Just help Mingyu out. You're my good little boy." </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo melted in Jihoon's hug and nuzzled his head in his palms as he got his hair petted and stroked.</p><p> </p><p>Though Jihoon acted cold sometimes, everyone knew he truly cared deeply for them. The same applied even during sex.</p><p> </p><p>He had caught Jihoon cuddling multiple times with Chan, Hansol and Junhui despite hating physical contact. Jihoon was a big softie, really. </p><p> </p><p>When any sub went to him for attention, he would please them and give the best aftercare, always so attentive and careful. And this was true especially with the 96 line.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he had fucked Wonwoo roughly, Mingyu knew he was worried about someone taking care of him after. Wonwoo needed the softest aftercare and cuddles and Jihoon knew it.</p><p> </p><p>As did Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>Reassuring Jihoon with his eyes, he took control of the situation. He turned Wonwoo to fully face him and kissed him deeply and passionately.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon patted Wonwoo's head and kissed his forehead before moving to exit the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye baby. Goodnight to both of you. Don't make it too late, we have practice at eight tomorrow morning," he said with a flying kiss to Mingyu's direction.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Mingyu heard was Jihoon's hasty shout of <em>If you mess up the worksheets, I swear I'll cut your head off, be careful, you little piece of shit. </em>Mingyu laughed at Jihoon's antics. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Jihoon knew Wonwoo wanted to be fucked, he would spare Mingyu of the work due the next day since Wonwoo, after all, was a big baby who needed attention for a long time after sex.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sighed. At least now, he could fuck him in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he moved the table with the papers farther away from them so no one would accidentally get hurt. He repositioned Wonwoo properly on his lap. He knew he was at the edge and was probably hurting. He was about to ask if it was okay to continue but stopped abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>His brain short-circuited when Wonwoo started to move up and down, without warning, bouncing while shakily babbling Mingyu's name.</p><p> </p><p>Grunting, he held his waist, slowing down his movements and stroking his quivering thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was openly crying with a pained expression adorning his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, are you feeling fine? Do you want to continue?" Mingyu asked in the softest tone, voice a whisper in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"'M fine, please go on," Wonwoo panted, removing his face from Mingyu's neck to make his point clear, "wan' daddy to come and then make me come."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded, tight-lipped and let Wonwoo take his pleasure by riding him. </p><p> </p><p>"So tight, Wonnie. You're so wet inside with Jihoon hyung's come. Tell me how you feel, babe. Bet you love it," Mingyu groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, Hoonie came a lot, daddy. Want d-daddy to come ins-, ah, inside me, too. Feels so," his voice rose in pitch as Mingyu reached that spot inside him, "so good. Wanna come."</p><p> </p><p>At the feeling of Wonwoo clench tighter, Mingyu moaned. He ground his feet to the floor, held Wonwoo's thigh and spread him apart. He thrusted his hips up every time Wonwoo lifted himself.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the tell-tale tickle of the orgasm at the base of his stomach. He couldn't hold back.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his hand down Wonwoo's stomach, pressing his navel, and down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Won, I'm going to remove your cock ring. Hold back, alright? I'm going to come in a few minutes. Let's come together, okay, baby?" Mingyu huffed in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo nodded and tightened, he slowly grasped his cock, gently removing the cock ring. He was careful so as to not touch with too much pressure, knowing how sensitive his baby was. </p><p> </p><p>The second it came off, his cock started blurting precome, throbbing and twitching. It leaked down the head and Mingyu could see Wonwoo's toes curling at the sensation. Mingyu rubbed a thumb on the head, spreading it.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sputtered out that he was coming and Mingyu held the base, stopping him and said, "Baby, shh, it's okay, you've been good for so long, just a little more time."</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the red cock, wrapped one of his arms around his waist, bouncing him at a fast pace and pulled Wonwoo's face to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was unlike how Wonwoo's ass was being treated. It was soft and gentle, Mingyu caressing his face with the other hand and whispering a litany of sweet nothings against his trembling lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu picked him up till his length was completely out of Wonwoo's ass, rubbing on the pink crack, now leaking come and precome.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, do you wanna come? Will you come for me while sitting on my cock like a good boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo brokenly whined, not able to speak anything coherent but Mingyu took it as an answer. He cupped the boy's soft, tender waist and pulled him down roughly, slamming into his prostate while the other hand stroked up his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me."  </p><p> </p><p>Sounds of Wonwoo's whimpers mixed with the sounds of slapping skin and Mingyu's deep groans and moans.</p><p> </p><p>In seconds, Wonwoo was tightening while spurting warm strings of white, dirtying his sweater and Mingyu's hand which was still rubbing him. </p><p> </p><p>The visual and the tightness around his cock got Mingyu to release into Wonwoo almost immediately. He rocked into Wonwoo, harsh, while filling his ass up with hot come. He removed his hand from his waist, trailing up his chest to fondle and flick his reddened nipples, trying to prolong his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Mingyu's come mixing with Jihoon's inside him combined with the sensation of Mingyu's rough hand still jerking him off made Wonwoo so sensitive, making his cock spurt out more on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was oversensitive at this point. Mingyu ran his hands up and down his sides, his tiny waist, heaving abdomen. Mingyu tried to soothe Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Mingyu's hand, coated in his own come, and shoved it into his mouth. He licked it up, tongue fluttering through the gaps and making sure his hand was clean.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, that was so hot.</p><p> </p><p>He whined at the squelching sounds echoing in the room and collapsed in Mingyu's arms, still squeezing around Mingyu who was riding out his orgasm. He took it as Mingyu continued to rock into him like a toy.</p><p> </p><p>When Mingyu was done, he made to move out of Wonwoo to get the warm towels and take him to the bath.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, stay inside me, please. Just for a little while," Wonwoo pleaded with a dazed look in his eyes, voice sounding wrecked and used.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was hesitant to agree. He knew Wonwoo loved to cock warm him and always asked for someone to stay inside him after sex but he also knew that Wonwoo would complain the next day about his sore hole and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>But looking at Wonwoo looking so small and shy at such a request, his inner self decided it was fine. When Wonwoo was still in his headspace, his immediate comfort was the topmost priority.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu could deal with the pain later. He would pamper him, get him medicines and distract him so he would not feel the pain. He would <em>never </em>leave Wonwoo, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling softly, he kissed his forehead in assurance that Mingyu would do <em>whatever</em> he wanted and wrapped him up in a warm, comforting hug.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed cuddling for the next thirty minutes, Mingyu still inside him. He patiently waited for Wonwoo to calm down, swirling and playing with his soft hair. </p><p> </p><p>The sticky come on their stomachs hardened but Mingyu was more than willing to endure the uncomfortableness if it was for Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo mouthed, hot and wet, against Mingyu's sweaty neck, arms running on Mingyu's shoulder and chest.</p><p> </p><p>When Mingyu finally slipped out, Wonwoo started clenching to prevent the come from leaking out. He stood next to the sofa, carefully placing Wonwoo on it. He left Wonwoo to lie down on his stomach for a few minutes to get a break after the intense activities.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu smiled at his cute baby scrambling on the sofa to get up, whimpering at the pain and the come escaping and slickening his inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He bent down and scooped him up in his arms, chuckling at the squeal that left Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo rearranged himself to loop his arms around Mingyu's neck, leaving a kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, do you wanna take a bath?" Mingyu asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… and please put in bubbles. Also, don't put in the shaving foam like last time," Wonwoo replied, "I don't have the energy to wait for the water to drain out and refill."</p><p> </p><p>"Babe~" Mingyu whined with a mock pout on his face. He remembered that incident all too well.</p><p> </p><p>He was being distracted by a very sleepy and clingy Wonwoo who was blocking his view. He had felt around for the bottle and took something that felt like the bubble-soap bottle but ended up dumping half of his shaving foam in the water.</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo hadn't been conscious enough to point out the mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The result had been a mint-smelling bath with just a little bubbles under the tap. He had to drain and refill all the water. It had been such a pain.</p><p> </p><p>"It was only one time! I won't do it again," he complained,  " Also, you were being so cute and cuddly that day so I got distracted."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo giggled in his arms, "Oh so now, it's <em>my </em>fault. See if I ever cuddle you in the morning from now on." Wonwoo joked as he booped Mingyu's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, as if you could ever survive without my cuddles. You've told me multiple times that I'm your human heater," Mingyu said with flailing arms once he placed him carefully on the bed, butt lying on the towel.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo mocked his habit of moving his arms, mouthed Mingyu's words and hugged the pillow and buried his face in it.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew what Mingyu said was true.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu kissed him one last time before hurrying to the bathroom to wet a towel and turned on the tap before walking back to Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully removed his sweater from his sweaty body. Then he wiped at Wonwoo's and his own stomach before he turned him on his stomach, and cleaned the mess on his back and thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of come leaking out of Wonwoo's pink, fluttering hole was almost hot enough for him to harden again but he remembered that Wonwoo needed to be taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>He swiped gently, making sure he didn't press too hard, heart breaking at the sound of Wonwoo whimpering at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was relatively clean, Mingyu went to the bathroom to switch off the water and added in the bubbles.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the bedroom and lay down beside a curled up Wonwoo who was now sleepy and tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, we've never tried that before. Was that okay? I hope we didn't hurt you too much," Mingyu said, eyebrows furrowed in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo moved closer, tucking himself under his chin and said in a breathy voice, "Don't worry, Gyu. I loved it. You never hurt me, you could never hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>It was true.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the beautiful boy in front of him was not hurt. Caressing the apple of his cheeks, he moved to hover over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, I love you so much," Mingyu said while brushing back his hair, peppering reverent kisses everywhere on his face, "So, so much."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo giggled at the hair tickling his nose, "I love you too, Kim Mingyu," he said in a whisper against Mingyu's lips which were moving on his.</p><p> </p><p>After some time of kissing, Mingyu stood up to pick up Wonwoo. He wobbled a bit, laughing as Wonwoo screeched at him to not drop him. </p><p> </p><p>They settled in the bath, Wonwoo's nose scrunching as Mingyu tickled him. Wonwoo retaliated by splashing a handful of water back at Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>After thoroughly scrubbing and playing with Wonwoo, Mingyu got up to grab some towels, wrapping himself and Wonwoo with them.</p><p> </p><p>He carried Wonwoo to the bed after he dressed him in cute, oversized pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>The tips of his wet hair dripped on the pillow, making it wet. His cheeks were still red from the heat of the shower. His breath hitched when Wonwoo moved closer to him, at the brink of slipping into dreamland, and curled his hand at the front of Mingyu's shirt. He smelled like sweet strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his head up to give one last goodnight kiss against Mingyu's lips before tucking himself off under the covers, in Mingyu's safe hold, drifting off.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had done everything with Wonwoo - held his hands, kissed him, fucked him. But he realized he was the most blissful and content when Wonwoo was in his safe arms, knowing that this beautiful boy was <em>his</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>